Lost Love:Barbossa's Story, part 1
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: After AWE: Barbossa starts to remember the girl he loved and presumed died. Now she is back 18 years later with his kids and he wants to marry her. Will their love be able to pull through the trials of life or will it crumble.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I Love you Hector!" she said with her eyes filled with passion. "And I you Rachel!" he said lovingly. He starts to run his hands through her hair while still kissing her lips furiously. He slowly moves his lips down to her neck. She moans softly. This would be the last night they would spend together for a long time. He would be leaving with the rest of the crew the following morning. He would miss her. He had asked her to join him but even though her heart longed for the sea, she knew her destiny was to stay put. They had been together for 3 years now. He only loved one thing more than he loved Rachel: the sea. She felt the same way about him. Rachel had been a daughter of a pirate so she felt a strong passion for the sea. She only wished she could join them or see them more often. Captain Jack only allowed them a week at a time for a break unless they had casualties that needed tending. Hector Barbossa only wished she would come with them. He could never leave the sea, bound by its powerful grasp. This night he would pour his whole passion into this one night and maybe she would take his offer. Little did he know that night would be a night to change his and her lives forever?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Jack's Reminiscence

Captain Jack Sparrow was looking at the sunset. Ever since Will drove a dagger through Davy Jones' heart and had to abandon Elizabeth except once every ten years Barbossa had been distant. He had known Barbossa since they were sixteen/seventeen and he had only seen him like this a few times before in his life. Hector Barbossa was a man that showed little emotion during a crisis. The worst time was 18 years previous. They had arrived at a hidden pirate port that only pirates could find and knew about. Tallavesta was a port like no other. Barbossa had met his true love there. They had been together for 3 years when it happened. Tallavesta had been infiltrated. Spies for the government had found their way in. By the time they arrived, the town was destroyed. No one knew what had happened to Rachel. There was no trace of her body anywhere. It was likely she had escaped but that instance wrecked Barbossa's heart in two. He would have committed suicide if Jack had not caught him. He had never been fully right in the head since that fateful day. He had tried many more times to kill himself with no success. He came to the point where he could not even be left alone for long periods at a time. He finally got over it enough to be considered sane by the rest of the crew. He eventually started to blame Jack for her "death". He then turned the crew against him. He then caused all this to happen. Now he was distant again. Jack knew Barbossa was thinking about Rachel. He secretly wished she would suddenly appear just to comfort him. Hector Barbossa's one true love would never come back though however much he would hope. He did not know then that he was terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Barbossa's troubles

Barbossa is sitting in the Captain's quarters that had been divided into two rooms for the "two captains". He started to drink so much rum that he got drunk. He had not gotten this drunk in 18 years. He gets up slowly and sets the rum down. He walks over to his bed and takes off his hat, coat, and boots then lies down on his bed. He stares at the ceiling with sadness. He looks back on that night 18 years ago. He remembered Rachel and him in her bed under the covers cuddling together. She had been lying in his arms eyes closed and smiling. He had watched over her that night with a longing. He had prepared to propose to her the next morning before he left. He could not build up his confidence enough to tell her anything but good morning. She saw him off unknowingly to both of them that she was carrying something that would change both their lives even though at different times. He only wished he had at least proposed to her. He did not blame Jack for anything this time. He was a man that showed little emotion ever but he had started to tear up. He felt ashamed but he could not stop the tears from coming. He started to look at the knife on his bedside table. He grabs it silently, closes his eyes, and starts to move it towards his throat. He was just about to slash his throat when Jack barges in. He drops the knife on the floor. Jack hears this and sees Barbossa looking down at the floor at a knife. He walks slowly over to Barbossa and slowly, not breaking eye contact grabs the knife off the floor. He slowly backs away from Barbossa and leaves the room. Barbosa puts his hand to his throat and looks down at where the knife had been. Barbossa silently screams his pain to himself and closes his eyes. He cannot fall asleep however hard he tries. He puts his boots, coat and hat on. He starts to leave the room when he hears a voice just outside his room. He recognizes Jack's voice along with Gibbs. "I thought he had recovered his sanity completely." "I was hoping he had. I wish I did not have to do this but it is for his safety. He can't keep trying to end his life when he still has many years to live." "So do you want the crew to know about this?" "I think it would be wise to let the ones who don't know about the first time to know. The ones who were there or the ones who know about what happened are to be the ones to guard him. They know his tendencies better. I hope that he will stop soon. He's still my friend after all these years and most of all the mutiny." Barbossa closes the door and thinks on this. He knows what they say is true and that they were only trying to keep him safe. He sighs and says to himself, "Rachel, if only you hadn't left me." He collapses to the floor and cries himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tortuga

Three weeks had passed since Barbossa had attempted suicide. Jack decided to go take the crew to Tortuga for a week. He and Gibbs were the only ones who knew the reason why though. They thought it would be a good idea to give Barbossa something else to occupy his mind. Barbossa was in better spirits already. As soon as they arrive Barbossa says silently "Rachel, if you're up there forgive me for my insanity. I love you!" He heads over to the tavern with Gibbs trailing. He rolls his eyes at the thought he would not be able to get away from Gibbs. They set down in the tavern after getting some rum. Barbossa drinks some rum and looks around. His eyes focus on a girl about 18 at the bar serving beer. She had the same sharp green eyes Rachel had. They amazingly had the same fierceness of his though with a hint of trickery. Her hair was golden bronze with natural raven-black highlights. Rachel had had raven-black hair like that and he had golden bronze hair the same tint and shine she did. She was tall like him. Gibbs starts to notice where Barbossa is looking. He sees the girl and notices that except for a few differences she looked like a young female version of Barbossa. He started to wonder to himself. Barbossa takes one more sip of his drink and walks up to her. He says to her, "Miss, can I ask you something?" "Sure, what do you want to know?" "Is your mother named Rachel Valdez?" "Yes, she is. Why do you want to know?" "Can you tell me where she is? I used to know her from when she was still living in Tallavesta." "Is your name Hector Barbossa?" "It is why?" "You must come with me if you want to see Rachel Valdez." He follows her out of the tavern. Gibbs silently follows them. They came to a small apartment. The girl knocks on the door. A middle-aged woman opened the door. The woman was Rachel. Rachel asks the girl, "Alexis, who is this you have brought me?" "Mother, this man is Hector Barbossa." Barbossa looks her in the eye and she starts to cry and says to Barbossa, "Come in, we need to talk." Turning to Alexis she says, "Close the door behind you." They all go into the apartment. Gibbs listens at the window. When they have all sat down Rachel asks Barbossa, "When did you get here Hector?" "We just arrived in Tortuga today. I never expected to see you here. How did you escape Tallavesta?" "Well you see I wasn't in Tallavesta when it was destroyed. I was not far though. That was the fateful night Alexis was born. She has a twin brother named Hector. I named him after you. He lives here but he is still at work. He looks more like me than you. By now you must have figured out they are your children Hector. I have not been doing well since they were born. I almost died giving birth to them. I have been doing all I can to find you all these years but I finally had to admit defeat." She starts to cry. Alexis makes a move to comfort her but, Barbossa beats her to it. He holds her close to him. He was full of happiness at the thought that he had found his love at last. At that, moment there is a knock at the door. A boy about the same age as Alexis walks into the room. It was Hector. He was medium height like his mother with his mother's hair but his father's eyes. He sees his mother crying and this man holding her. He thinks Barbossa is trying to hurt her. He starts toward Barbossa but Alexis steps in and whispers something to him. His anger fades into confusion. Rachel stops crying and looks up at Barbossa, her eyes full of joy. He leans his face to her and places his lips on hers. She welcomes the kiss and puts her arms around Barbossa's neck. As quickly, as it came Barbossa broke it. He looks over at Alexis and Hector sadly then breaks into a smile. They nod and Hector says to his father, "We'll leave you two alone." Barbossa chuckles at that. Rachel leads him off to her room to continue what they had started. Gibbs decides it is time to leave. He had to report this to Jack Sparrow. He walks off to find Jack.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Reunited and Proposal

Barbossa and Rachel were sitting on the edge of her bed kissing passionately. They start to run their hands in each other's hair. His hat and coat are already off. Both of them had their shoes off. He starts to take his shirt off. She rubs his smooth chest. They lie on top of the bed kissing. She lies on top of him and snuggles close. He puts his arms around her and holds her tight. They slowly fall asleep in her bed.

The next morning...

Barbossa wakes up and wonders where he is. He looks down at Rachel and remembers the night before. He slowly eases himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Rachel. He yawns and stretches. He puts on his boots. At that moment, Rachel wakes up and walks over to him. She puts her arms around his neck and asks, "When are you leaving Tortuga Hector?" "I don't know Rachel, probably in a week at most." "If only you didn't have to leave so soon." "Wait just one moment Rachel. I have an idea. Come with us. You would not be the only female. Alexis and Hector can come too." "I'd have to ask them first. I'd love to but, they have a say in it too." As if on cue, they hear Alexis and Hector going from their rooms to the kitchen. Rachel sighs and says, "We could ask them now." "That would be best for us all." He grabs his shirt and puts it on. He then grabs his coat and hat and walks to the kitchen with Rachel. Alexis and Hector are standing there waiting for them. Rachel takes a deep breath and says, "Kids, We have something to ask you." "I was wondering if you guys would join the Black Pearl's crew. Your mother has been yearning for the sea since before I met her. She has refused every offer in the past to join me and has finally accepted it. We would like you two to come with us if you want. She won't go without you two." Alexis shrugs and says, "I'll go anywhere that involves the sea." They all look at Hector. He sighs and says, "Looks like I'm out numbered." He says this with a smile. Rachel hugs Barbossa tightly. He tells them to bring two sets of clothes with them each. The two teenagers go into their rooms. Barbossa says to Rachel, "We should find Jack and let him know." She grabs two sets of clothes. She then opens the chest at the front of the bed. She takes out a belt with two swords and a pistol. Barbossa asks, "Whose are those?" "They were my father's. He left them in my care when he died. I was 16 and I know how to fight. He taught me everything he knew." "That will come in handy." At that moment Alexis emerges from her room. She walks to her mother's room. Barbossa hears her and looks over at Alexis. He says, "Tell your brother that you two need to meet us at the port. I have to do something first. Meet us there in an hour and a half." She nods. At that, Barbossa and Rachel leave the apartment. He leads her to the beach. It is deserted. He takes her hand and tells her, "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He gets down on one knee and asks her, "Rachel Valdez, will you be my bride?" Rachel puts her hand to her mouth and starts to tear up. She nods and says to him, "Yes, I will marry you Hector Barbossa!" He takes one of the three rings on his fingers off and tells her, "This ring is very special to me. When we are married, this will be the ring I will give you to symbolize our marriage. I love you Rachel Valdez." "And I you, Hector Barbossa." They kiss passionately for a few minutes. They then remember that they need to meet Alexis and Hector at the port. They rush off to meet them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jack's friendship repaid

Jack was listening patiently to what Gibbs was reporting about Barbossa. He had wondered what had happened that night. Barbossa had not returned to the ship. Gibbs had just told him that Barbossa had found Rachel at last and that Rachel had given birth to Barbossa's children. She had had twins, one girl named Alexis and one boy named Hector after his father. He was glad to know Barbossa was not suicide crazy anymore. His life would be easier nowadays. He would welcome them warmly. He sees Barbossa and Rachel walking hand in hand towards the Black Pearl. He greets them as they arrive. Jack looks over and says, "Rachel? Where did you come from? We thought you were dead." "Not quite Jack!" Barbossa rolls his eyes and says to Jack "Cut the crap Jack. I know Gibbs was following me from the beginning on your orders. You were worried about my sanity and that I would not be safe by myself." "What do you mean Hector?" Jack shakes his head and says, "Barbossa didn't tell you?" "I don't know what you're talking about?" "Jack, I was going to tell her after the big event." "What big event Barbossa?" Jack asks truthfully confused. "We're engaged Jack! We want to get married and if you allow it her and our two children will join us when we leave Tortuga." "Please Jack!" "How could I say no? Of course you and the kids can join us." Rachel at this hugs Barbossa and they kiss each other briefly. They break it quickly after they realize their audience is none other than Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow. As soon as they break apart, Hector and Alexis arrive at the Black Pearl. They ask why they were so happy. Rachel says, "Kids, me and your father are getting married." Alexis and Hector hug her tightly. Hector nods his approval at Barbossa. Barbosa turns toward Jack and asks him, "Jack, will you marry us?" "Well... I guess I could do that. I could do it right now." "Thank you, Jack! Gibbs?" "Yes, Captain Barbossa?" "Will you be my best man?" "I'd be honored Barbossa."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Love rekindled

An hour later, they were married. Barbossa takes her to his room (Now their room) to put her things away (Hector and Alexis had collected the few clothes and personal things she left behind for her). They then went to that deserted beach, walking barefoot in the sand. They were holding each other's hand. They eventually sit down on the beach. She leans on him and he drapes his coat over her. He holds her close to him. He kisses her hair and starts to say, "Rachel, I love you more than the moon and the stars and... And ... And..." He does not finish his sentence. He starts to cry. This causes Rachel to cry. They stare at each other passionately. Barbossa leans towards her face to kiss her. She meets him halfway. She puts her hands on the back of his head and pulls him towards her. He ends up on top of her. They start to get more intense in their romance so they end up moving to a hidden cave on the beach. They wake up very early the next morning happier than they ever felt in their lives. They get their clothes on that they had discarded the night before. They kiss and walk slowly towards the Black Pearl. When they get there, only Pintel and Ragetti are awake. They had been on guard duty that night. They see Barbossa and Rachel's silhouettes in the mist and ask who they are. Barbossa responds, "It's me you two stupid poor excuse of pirates." Pintel starts to apologize "Barbossa, we're awfully sorry about that and sorry to Mrs. Rachel Barbossa." Rachel rolls her eyes and says to Pintel, "Oh, shut up Pintel. I do not want your excuses. We just want to go to our room now, leave us be." They nod nervously. As soon as Barbossa and Rachel close the door to their room, Ragetti and Pintel say in unison, "They're perfect for each other." Meanwhile, Jack was sleeping in his shared room with Anamaria. They were engaged to be married but it did not stop them from doing things. They amazingly were sleeping. They were not aware of Barbossa and Rachel arriving in the room next door. Barbossa and Rachel undress and slide into bed to make up the sleep they lost the night before. Rachel curls up next to Barbossa and they both fall asleep. They awake 3 hours later.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Suicidal Explanation

Barbossa yawns, pulls the covers off him, and gets dressed. Rachel soon awakes and walks over to Barbossa with only her nightgown on and asks Barbossa, "What was Jack talking about yesterday that you were going to tell me?" "Let's sit down Rachel. " They both sit on the bed and Barbossa continues, "Rachel, when we found out about Tallavesta and we could not find you. I thought that in my heart you were dead. I could not live without you. I had grabbed my knife one night and attempted to slash my throat. If Jack had not walked in on me, I would not have been here today. I tried many more times and failed of course. I could not be left alone for a long period. I started to stop my suicide cravings and the whole crew except a few including Jack started to believe I was normal again. I was still madder than a hatter was. I started to blame Jack. I turned the crew against him and there was a mutiny. I was angry and confused. The next part has nothing to do with this so I will skip it and tell you later. Not too long ago after certain events, my madness for you came back. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling while thinking about you. I noticed I had left my knife on my bedside table. My old tendencies started to come back. I grabbed the knife and closed my eyes. I was about to slash my throat but, Jack barged in and startled me enough to make me drop the knife. That was three weeks previously. You have saved me from my fear. I love you even more because of that." "Think you for telling me about that Hector. I love you very much." She kisses him, goes and gets dressed. He leaves her to that and goes outside to wait. He leans on the edge of the ship. Anamaria walks over to him and asks, "Barbossa, how are you doing being a married man?" "Why do you want to know?" "I was just wondering. She is a lucky woman. She loves a lot and you love her a lot. A true husband will keep his wife's safety before his own. Keep her safe. Your children have good parents. They have your courage and her kindness. Keep it up." She walks off and leaves a very confused Barbossa behind. At that moment, Rachel comes out with her clothes on. She walks up to him and puts her arms around him. He smiles at the gesture. She holds him tight and asks him, "How are you doing this morning Hector?" "Fine, how about you?" "I'm doing well." "Good, I'm glad that my wife is adjusting well. Last night will be one to remember." "Not just because it was our wedding night either." Barbossa chuckles at that and turns around to face her. They share a kiss before Jack interrupts them. Barbossa notices Jack standing there and he breaks the kiss. He asks Jack, "What do you want Jack? Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" "Ragetti and Pintel reported to me that you two weren't back on the ship until early this morning." "Since when has that mattered Jack." "Since the fact is we're leaving Tortuga earlier than expected." "How was I supposed to know that if you didn't tell me?" They start to give each other ugly looks (Not that they had to try hard) that could kill. Rachel pushes herself between them and yells, "Shut up you two block heads and get those looks off your faces. I mean it." She was angry now. Jack and Barbossa looked scared now. They started to back away from her. She chuckles at that and says, "I still can scare you two silly. I still have it. Now tell me when we're leaving Tortuga, Jack." Startled by her well-mannered tone he says, "Well I'd planned to leave either today or tomorrow." "Good, I have to do a few things before I can leave. My kids have already left their jobs but my house needs to be ridden of." Rachel walks off to do this. Jack walks over to Barbossa, puts his hand on his shoulder, and says, "She's your wife and she just proved one thing: You two are perfect for each other. I am just glad Anamaria is my fiancé and Rachel is not my wife. We'd fight too much." Jack walks off while Barbossa laughs to himself and says, "I'll take that as a compliment Jack." He leaves and goes to the tavern for a drink.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Life discussions

Barbossa and Rachel were lying on their bed talking and laughing. They had left Tortuga that morning. Barbossa and Rachel were celebrating their wedding by drinking rum and reminiscing about the old days. They started to get off onto the subject of what would they do in their life. Barbossa says, "I would like my own ship one day and not share being captain with Jack. A ship under my command with my own crew following orders is what I would want to accomplish. What is your goal in life my most beautiful wife?" "I'd just be satisfied sailing the world with my husband and growing old with him. I would not mind raising a family though. Before I met you I dreamt of having a family to raise." "You mean to say you wouldn't mind more children?" "That's exactly what I'm saying. Why do you ask?" "I'm not saying I wouldn't mind more kids but, me being a pirate causes problems. The sea is no place for raising children. I am to the sea as fish are to water. It is my home and guardian." "I agree the sea is hard to overcome. Once a man succumbs to its beauty, the sea knows it has him. The sea is as harsh an as untamable as a fiery young woman is. She takes men's hearts and binds them to her for eternity or until he falls at her depths." "I fully agree with you on that. The sea is not a place for children to grow up." "What would happen if I got pregnant again?" "We would raise the child on the ship as if we were still on land. We would carry on as normal. If we could not raise the child, we would have to give it up to someone who could take care of it better than us. I just hope we never have to go down that path ever." They set their rum down and get under the covers of their bed. She lies down next to him and turns to face him. They gaze into each other's eyes before they kiss each other and fall sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Am I Pregnant.

It had been a month since Barbossa and Rachel had been married. Everything seemed to be going fine until Rachel had started to act weird. She was not eating and she threw up what ever she did eat. She was experiencing extreme bouts of exhaustion and tiredness. Barbossa was starting to worry. Alexis and Hector asked her what was wrong and she told them to leave her alone. Barbossa also tried with the same results. She had been very moody lately. Only one person on the ship did not seem too awful worried: Anamaria. Anamaria seemed excited about something. She had been married to Jack for almost as long as Rachel had been married to Barbossa. One day Barbossa asks Anamaria why she is not worried. She replies, 'I know what's wrong and so does she. You don't have anything to worry about." She laughs at his horrified face. He asks her, "What's going on with her?" "That's up to her to tell you on her own time. She just wants to make sure it is what she thinks it is. She will probably tell you soon. She is trying to deny it but the most important sign has appeared. It is obvious. This may bring you two even closer together than you may already be, or it will drive you apart. I think I am in the same situation. I do not know how Jack will respond if is what I think, it is and how I will tell him, (She has been doing the same things and she has been snapping at Jack). I will talk to Rachel about letting you know what is going on. She needs to keep you from worrying but, I want you to promise to take it calmly in front of her. Let her know you still love her and remember this when you find out, it was partly your fault." Barbossa says to her, "I promise I will." Anamaria nods and walks off towards Rachel then starts talking to her.

Rachel is listening to Anamaria tell her she needs to tell Barbossa. She thinks to herself, "How will I tell him I'm pregnant. I am showing all the signs. I am extremely tired and exhausted. I am experiencing morning sickness. My moods change so fast I cannot keep track of them and I am late." She knew for sure now that she was pregnant. She nodded agreement at what Anamaria was saying. Rachel looks over at her husband. Barbossa is leaning on the edge of the ship staring at the sunset drinking rum. He looks worried. She says to Anamaria, "I will tell him tonight." "I wish you luck!" "Same to you Anamaria." They both laugh at that. Rachel sighs and walks off to tell Barbossa


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Barbossa and Jack, Fathers?

Rachel walks over to Barbossa and says to him, "Hector, I am sorry about how I have been treating you lately. I have been meaning to tell you why but I was not for sure until very recently. Please don't get at me when I say it." "Why would I get mad?" "You will understand why when I tell you but we need to go somewhere private where no one will be able to eavesdrop." "Let's go to our room." Rachel nods and they walk towards their room. She tells him to sit and listen carefully.

Meanwhile Anamaria was doing the same with Jack but more forcefully. She says to Jack that what she is about to tell him is very important and that he is as responsible for it as she is. She also tells him that is in a way a good thing but will change their life drastically.

Rachel says to Barbossa, "Hector Barbossa, I am pregnant. Anamaria says to Jack, "I'm pregnant Jack Sparrow." As if by magic, they both faint at the exact same time. Both the women roll their eyes and shrug it off. They both wake their husbands.

Barbossa shakes his head and looks up at Rachel who asks, "Are you alright Hector?" "I do not know. I am pretty sure you said you were pregnant." "You were not mistaken Hector. I am pregnant." "How could this happen?" "I do not know. I'm guessing any night of our married life that we did it." "We are not ready for this." "Ain't that the truth?"

Jack is in pure shock when he looks into his wife's expecting eyes. If he was correct, she had said she was pregnant. He asks her, "Are you sure? How did it happen?" "She sighs and says, "I am pretty sure Jack and as for how it happened. We created this child one night." "We are not ready for this." "Obviously, we are not."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Father's Anxiety

Barbossa and Jack soon recovered from the news about their wives being pregnant (It took Jack a lot longer).They finally figured out why fathers are so on edge (Gibbs had gone through the same thing before his wife Annie died giving birth to his son Rath 20 years previous). They were anxious as it was. Every time their wives made a little sound, they thought it was something very bad. Rachel and Anamaria could not even leave their husband's sides without them worrying about them to death. They even got a doctor from Tortuga to stay on the ship for their wives pregnancy, birth and in case of complications before and after birth. She encouraged Barbossa and Jack to leave them alone every so often to rest. They would need their strength for giving birth. They got to the point that they did not leave their rooms very much except for the restroom and fresh air. They were doing well, at least until that one fateful night. It was a cool, clear night. Barbossa was lying next to Rachel on their bed when it happened. Rachel started having contractions. She was too early. She was only 7 months pregnant. Barbossa is woken up by her heavy breathing and panting. He asks her, "What is happening?" She responds, "I'm having a baby! What do you think is going on?" "I'll go grab the doctor." 10 minutes later, he arrives with the doctor, Jack, and a very nervous Anamaria. The doctor tells Anamaria that she will need her help and she tells Barbossa and Jack to go outside. Jack leaves immediately while Barbossa asks the doctor, "Will my wife and child be alright?" "I believe your wife will live but the baby I'm not so certain about. It is being born too early. I cannot tell whether it will survive. Just trust me to do the right thing." "I will Doc." He leaves the room and sits with Jack on the stairs. They stay like this for 4 hours. Gibbs has joined them by now and so has a few others including Alexis and Hector. The door finally opens and Anamaria comes out and walks over to them. She starts to say, "It's a girl..." but she shakes her head as she starts to tear up. Jack holds her while she is crying. He nods at Barbossa to go into the room. Barbossa slowly creeps into the room. The doctor is sitting by Rachel on the bed exhausted but close to tears. The doctor gets up and turns towards Barbossa and whispers, "Your wife will be fine but, your daughter..." "Tell me what happened exactly to my daughter." "Your daughter was born so prematurely that she died of shock from being born. I'm sorry to say this but, your daughter was stillborn." At this Barbossa leans his head on the wall and hits it with his fist. He starts to cry but composes himself before turning around and walking over to Rachel. He holds her hand and asks, "Are you alright?" Rachel looks away and says, "I will be fine for now." She shows the same look of distance in her eyes that Barbossa knew all too well. He had the same look back when he used to try to kill himself.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Jack's Suggestion and an unsuspected relationship

Rachel was not right in the head after that. She was still in mourning for their stillborn daughter they had named Ellen Marie Barbossa. It was two months and she did not seem to want to live anymore. Barbossa had gotten over it already. He and the kids tried without success to get her mind off the baby. Having Anamaria give birth to a healthy baby boy did not help at all. Anamaria was always occupied with the baby to be able to help comfort her. The baby's name was James Samuel Sparrow. Jack suggests to Barbossa that they port at Tortuga and he take Rachel out and try to rekindle their romance. Barbossa responds, "I will ask her if she feels up to it. If I can get her off this ship for a bit, I might be able to help her forget what happened long enough to stop her mourning. If she agrees we may not return to the ship that night if that is alright." "Do what ever you need to. I will explain why to the crew later." Barbossa nods and walks off to his and Rachel's room. When he walks in, he sees Rachel sleeping. He lies down next to her and puts his arm around her. He starts twirling her hair between his fingers. She wakes at this motion and looks up to see her husband lying next to her. She asks, "What are you doing Hector?" "I have to ask you something." "And that is..." "We are thinking about going to Tortuga and letting the crew have fun for a change and spend their loot. I was wondering if you would accompany me to shore when we arrive and enjoy yourself for one day." She stops and thinks about it and replies, "I would enjoy that." "We might even sit and watch the sunset on the beach like we used to." She smiles at that and he continues, "Now, will you do me the honor of accompanying me out on the deck to talk and laugh like we used to do." She nods and they leave their room. They lean on the edge of the ship and stare at the sunset. A voice behind them says, "This is a cause for a celebration!" It was Jack. They roll their eyes and groan before turning around to face Jack and Anamaria who are standing behind them smiling. Anamaria and Rachel start to laugh and cry happy tears. They hug each other. The men give each other a look that says, "Do woman always have to cry?" At that moment Jack suggests, "How about I fetch some rum to celebrate with." They all nod and he climbs down to get the rum. He goes into the wine cellar and grabs the rum. He's about to leave when he hears two people talking. He then sees Alexis talking to Gibbs' son, Rath. "Alexis, why do we have to tell them about our relationship just yet?" "I'm pregnant Rath. We have to get married before we let them know so they do not disown us. I want my parents to approve and your father as well." "Are you sure the child mine Alexis?" "I am pretty darned sure it is." "I love you Alexis." Rath kisses Alexis and they look around nervously before going up the stairs. Jack comes out of hiding and says to himself, "Barbossa will kill Rath if he finds out." Jack hurries up the stairs so they do not think something bad happened.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The night everyone finds out

They arrived at Tortuga a few days later. Barbossa and Rachel walk off towards the beach. Jack and Gibbs head straight to the tavern. Alexis and Rath sneak off together to the beach as well. Anamaria stays on the ship with the baby.

Rachel and Barbossa finally after walking on the beach for a while they sit down where they are hidden from view. They start talking and laughing about old times. They start reminiscing about the time they first met. Barbossa says, "I seem to recall the first time we met you hated me." "I did not hate you, I just did not approve of you." "Oh really, that's not how I remember it. This is how it happened. '_We had just arrived in Tallavesta. I was still first mate back then. Jack and I had headed into the tavern you worked at for some rum. You were the woman who had served us rum. You had given us a look that said 'I hate filthy pirates'. My eyes still manage to glance over at you and start to stare at your beautiful figure. I loved your long silky raven-black hair, your sharp/fierce green eyes, and your lovely tan skin. Jack caught me staring at you and whispered to me, 'Talk to her.' 'Jack, I do not know what I would say to her.' 'Talk to her like you would any girl. You have been with girls before. Charm her and get her to like you as well as trust you. Then she's yours.' 'That is what you do Jack, not me. I respect woman, not hurt them like a certain pirate I know.' 'How ever did you become so respectable all of a sudden Barbossa?' 'I try to be a gentleman when necessary unlike some people.' Jack starts to bug me on the same matter but I ignore him. I continue to stare at you. At that moment, Jack calls you over and I look away from him and you and pretend to be staring into my bottle of rum to avoid conversation. Jack asks you suddenly if you would keep me from being lonely that night. I go bright red at that, look straight at Jack, and give him a deathly look. You get angry, shake your fist and before I can explain that, I had not been in on that, you slap me in the face and walk off. I look straight at Jack and make to go towards him. I draw my sword, point it at him, and say, "I could kill you Jack for that. I have come close to killing you many times over the years ever since we had met when I was seventeen and you were sixteen. At times, I regret not killing you all those times. Now is one of those times. Now that you said that to her, I could not get to know her now and have her think of me as something other than a perverted, filthy minded, sex crazy pirate. I would love to kill you right now for humiliating me in front of the whole tavern, (by now the whole tavern was watching us, including you Rachel) but I will not. I am not a killing obsessed freak like some pirates are so I will swallow my pride just this once.' I quickly gulp down the rest of my rum and walk out, slamming the door behind me. Little did I know you snuck out after me?_'" "Oh, alright I agree you were right. I did hate you at first. After you had said those things about only wanting to talk to me, I realized you were not so bad." "Thank you and I told you so." Rachel rolls her eyes and asks, "What did happen after you had caught me following you?" "Let me see about that. Oh, I remember now... '_I had caught you following me and I asked you, 'Why are you following me? Do you plan to slap me again? Thank you, but humiliation is already there thanks to Jack and you.' 'I am sorry about that. After I heard what you said to your captain about only wanting to talk to me, I realized the mistake I had made. I only wish to make amends and get to know you. My pirate father raised me to be a woman and that I should not choose a pirate for my lover. He said it would only bring heartbreak. After my father was killed, I started to hate all pirates. I wanted revenge. In time my feelings for revenge ended but, not my hatred for pirates.' 'I see what you mean by that. My father also had been a pirate. He died when I was three.' 'Mine died when I was sixteen. What happened to your mother?' 'She died of illness when I was eleven years old.' 'My mother died shortly after she gave birth to me.' 'Now I am the one who is sorry.' You had started to cry. I held you close to me and comforted you. I then did something that was very random. I kissed you. I do not know what made me do it. I just did it. Amazingly, you kissed me back. I had never felt this way about any woman I had ever known._'" "You were more romantic back then you are now." Barbossa chuckles and says, "How about we test that theory." They start to kiss each other when they hear familiar voices not far away. They break apart and start to listen to the voices. They recognize their daughter Alexis and Gibbs' son, Rath talking. Rath asks, "How are we going to tell them Alexis? We have to let them know somehow. They will figure it out soon enough." "I know they will but, I think we should tell them I am pregnant before we are married. I do not like lying to my parents and your dad about anything." At hearing Alexis is pregnant, Barbossa starts to get up to kill Rath presumably but Rachel whispers to her husband, "Get down! We have to confront them later and I will not have you causing Rath bodily harm when you are guilty of the same crime. He must love her very much too still accept her after learning the fact she's pregnant with his child." Barbossa sits back down and they continue to listen. Rath says, "We have to get married first or our child will probably end up fatherless because of your father and my father. I would love to live to see my child born and help you raise him or her." "We are going to ask them to let us be married and if we have to tell them what happened we will." At that moment, they walk off out of view. Both Barbossa and Rachel look at each other both surprised and confused at the same time. Rachel asks Barbossa, "What are we going to do now that we know?" "When they ask to be married we will tell them we know and that we are not mad even though it is not entirely true."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Rath asks the question

Chapter 14- Rath asks the question

Barbossa is arguing with Jack over some petty matter when Rath approaches them. Jack says, "The South pole is colder than the North Pole." Barbossa is about to respond when he sees Rath standing there apparently waiting for them to finish arguing. He asks Rath, "What do you want Rath?" "I have to ask you something personal and I want to ask it privately." Barbossa immediately knows the question he is about to ask and says, "I think I know the question and if it is what I think it is, it concerns my daughter. If that is what you are thinking then you can say it in front of him. Am I right?" "You are indeed. I want to ask if you would allow me to take your daughter as my wife." Barbosa says to Rath, "I know you are a capable young man. You have proved to be as good of a pirate as your dad is. I give my consent." "Thank you!" At that moment, Jack walks up and says to Rath knowingly, "You still look more nervous than a pirate at the gallows. What is wrong with you?" "I have something to tell Barbosa and I hope he won't kill me for it." Barbossa chuckles and says, "I know what happened between Alexis and you. Me and Rachel know that Alexis is pregnant with you child." Jack has a sly smile on his face with tiny bit of confusion. Rath looks taken aback and asks, "How did you know about that?" "We overheard you on the beach talking." "You were eavesdropping on us?" "We were already there when you walked up. Rachel and me were having some alone time when you started talking loud enough for the whole world to hear. I almost interrupted you but she told me not to." "You knew the whole time. I suppose you will be telling me now that Jack knew as well huh?" Barbossa looks over at Jack and asks, "Did you know before hand?" "Well, yes I did. When I was getting rum that one time I over heard them talking." "You were spying on us?" "No, I was about to leave the wine cellar when I heard you two arguing and decided it was best that you did not see me because you would accuse me of eavesdropping on you two." "Sorry for accusing you of eavesdropping on purpose." "Apology accepted Rath. You had a right to accuse me of eavesdropping." Rath nods and Barbossa interrupts, "Rath, shouldn't you be letting Alexis know my decision?" "Thanks Barbossa!" Barbossa nods and motions to him to go off and do it. Rath leaves Barbossa and Jack to continue arguing. Jack says, "As I was saying the South Pole is colder than the North Pole." "Oh give it up will you. I have actually been to both. The North Pole is colder than the South Pole. End of story. Shut up!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- A knocked up night and a past revealed

It was decided Jack would marry Alexis and Rath. Barbossa would be the one to give Alexis away seeing how he was the father of the bride. Rath had decided Hector would be his best man. Their wedding was brief. That night, Barbossa and Rachel celebrated by getting drunk on rum and wine. They were staggering all the way to their room. When they get there, they start to get restless and before they know it, they are naked and in bed. They did not know that night would be the cause of the miracle of life. Their life was turned upside down that night and they did not even know it yet.

The Next Morning...

Barbossa and Rachel woke up the next morning groggy, each accompanied by a hangover that would irritate a whale. They stagger to get dressed and walk out side. They lean out over the side to ask each other about what happened the night before. Before either, one is able to explain what happened last night Jack and Anamaria walk up. Barbossa groans at the thought and openly shows his anger to Jack by telling him to shut up. Rachel hides her emotions more skillfully.

She turns around and asks Anamaria, "What are you two doing up this early?"

"I could ask you the same question. We came over to congratulate you two on the fact that your daughter just got married and is carrying your first grandchild."

This changes Rachel's feelings towards the conversation. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Rachel." At this, they happen to look over at their husbands.

Barbossa is giving Jack a look that could kill. They are arguing over something. The girls interrupt in unison, "Hector! Jack! Stop arguing and giving each other nasty looks!"

They turn around to look at their wives with confused faces. The girls are giving them venomous looks. They back start to back off. Rachel whispers into Anamaria's ear and in turn, Anamaria nods. They turn around and Anamaria says, "Boys, Rachel has just suggested to me a good idea that we hope will be able to stop your bickering. Rachel and I will be talking to the other's spouse and we will switch back to our own husband and talk. We will then get together and figure out a way to cooperate."

"At this Rachel walks up to the boys and grabs Jack and drags him away to talk.

Anamaria then turns towards Barbossa and asks, "What is bothering you every time you talk to Jack?"

"Do you know how Jack and I met?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, we met when we were just teenagers. I had just turned 17 and he was 16. We were apprenticed under two pirate lords. I was apprenticed under a captain by the name Captain Nicholas Moskovitch. He was the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea back then. Jack however was apprenticed under Captain Seamus Teague. He was the pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea and unfortunately Jack's father. They were rival pirates but were also good friends and allies at times. Captain Moskovitch had been like a father to me. He saved me from slavery and starvation."

"Slavery?"

"Yes, I was a slave from the age of eleven to shortly after my fourteenth birthday. I had learned how to use a sword very well in that time by my slaver. He had known my father and had owed my father a favor from my father saving his life. Jack and I both became pirate lords in different ways. I became pirate lord shortly before Captain Moskovitch died. He had been delivered a fatal wound and said to me before he died,

" 'Hector, I am near death and I still have not passed on my title. I have raised you from a reckless teenager to a fine young man. You have been the son I never would have had. Take this Hector (It was his nine piece of eight), and let me die honorably. I have loved the sea and being a pirate but my time has come. I have lived a full life.'

"At that, he started to spit up blood and he died. I had rarely cried in my life but at that moment, I cried tears of sadness for the loss of my adoptive father. The battle still raged between the East India Trading Company and us. Moskovitch's crew, excuse me my crew was almost gone. At that moment, I see a ship in the distance. It was Teague's ship. Unfortunately, for the East India Trading Company he got there in time. The remaining crew and I cried out in joy. With Teague's help, we defeated them. I only had 10 crewmembers left not including me. I grabbed Moskovitch's nine piece of eight from his hand, we left our almost destroyed ship, and boarded Teague's ship the _Brigadoon_.

"When we got aboard Teague welcomed us warmly. I took him aside and told him what happened. Teague's eyes went dim and he had tears in his eyes.

"He regained composure before saying, 'He was a good man and a good friend. You are worthy to succeed him as the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea. He was proud of you and hoped you would succeed him. For a man of 20 you are worthy of such a high title. I soon will step down from my title as pirate lord and pass on my nine piece of eight to Jack.'

" 'Jack will be a worthy successor.'

"'He will be a pirate of cunning. His daftness helps him out of trouble and saves lives of others. I can trust him to be worthy enough for the title of pirate lord. Help him when you can. I trust you to make sure he will do what is expected of him. He will do a fair job.'

"I could tell he was lying about his approval of Jack. They had never been close. Teague was always disapproving of Jack. I would never admit this to most people but Teague is the only person I have ever feared. Jack had over heard what was being said. We were never the same way to each other ever again. He eventually became pirate lord and made his deal with Davy Jones shortly after a mishap with Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. He convinced me to become his first mate. From there on you know the story."

"So why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"He was jealous of me being a pirate lord before him. I hate him from his distrust in me and by the fact that he is still jealous of me. I hate it." "You two need to work this out between the two of you."

Jack told Rachel the same story that Barbossa told Anamaria but from his point of view and Rachel responded the same way. They all got back together right as the sun was setting. The woman told their husbands that they would have to work out their differences or they would not be allowed to sleep with them in bed. They locked themselves in their separate rooms while Jack and Barbossa sat down in front of the rooms and sighed. They knew they were too stubborn to change their minds. They decided they would work it out.

Jack said to Barbossa, "I am sorry for what happened when we were younger."

"I feel the same way about what happened with the mutiny and the anger."

"I do not blame you for the mutiny. I should have let you grieve longer. I may be jealous but that is just who I am."

They shake hands and toast it by drinking rum. The wives of the unfortunate pirates (They were listening at the door) watch as their husbands pass out from getting drunk. As soon as they are snoring, they help each other get the two men into bed. They wake up the next morning confused with a hangover that would kill most men.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to my readers for taking this long to get this chapter online. I have taken some tough classes this year which demand my attention and plus we had dial-up up until a couple of weeks ago so now I can update more frequently now that we have high speed. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the paragraphs that finally work.**


End file.
